


I Had To

by themistrollsin



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [30]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hagen manages to get away, but Jax still makes him pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Had To

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30 Song - Someday My Prince Will Come - Snow White

Hagen cries out when she’s shoved hard into the wall behind her. Just as quickly, there’s a hand covering her mouth. She fights, trying to get the guy off of her.

“The more you fight the worse it’ll be,” he growls. He turns her around, pushing her face against the hard tiled wall.

Hagen squeezes her eyes shut, unable to stop the tears now. “Please don’t do this.” 

“Shut the fuck up.”

Hagen can’t let this happen. She can’t just give up like this. She has to keep fighting. It’s something that she’s always been, a fighter. She darts her eyes down, spotting his foot. He’s wearing gym shoes, which means she can actually make him sting long enough to get him off. When he loosens his grip on her to reach for her jeans, Hagen lifts her leg and stomps down on the man’s foot. It was her out; he’d backed off just enough for her to turn and push him off her. She barely manages to run out of the bathroom back into the crowded bar. As she rounds the corner, she runs straight into someone.

“Oh God!” She pushes at him. “Leave me alone. Please don’t hurt me.”

“Hey, it’s okay.”

Hagen finally manages to look at the man after hearing the familiar voice. “Jax…”

“Hagen, what’s wrong?” Jax looks behind Hagen to see someone turning the corner. “What did he do to you?”

“No, Jax. I got away. Please don’t…” She doesn’t get to finish because Jax is pushing her to the side. She turns just in time to see Jax’s fist connecting with the man’s jaw. “Jax!”

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Jax asks as he slams his fist into the man’s stomach causing him to fall to the ground. He kneels over him and continues to pound his fist down.

“Jax!” Hagen tries to make him stop, but she can’t pull him off.

“Okay, Jackie Boy,” Chibs says as he wraps his arms around the blond and manages to pull him off. “He got the message.”

Hagen covers her mouth when she sees the bloodied man lying there. Jax pushes Chibs off of him before looking at Hagen. She stares at the man as he approaches her.

“I had to,” Jax says. “I’m sorry.”


End file.
